Code Xana Episode 5:  They Know
by James the Lesser
Summary: What happens when Xana attacks Samantha and Jim?  Read to find out!


**Code Xana Episode 5: They Know**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscoop.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-4 **

Ark and Mira are walking through the woods. He was going to take her to the Hermitage. "You'll like them, Jim is nice, when he isn't working."

"I knew he lived near here but it's weird you know him and his wife so well." They are holding hands as they walk.

"Sanne's GP's are pretty cool. Her grandmother is a great cook. And hopefully she will have what I am looking for." Ark had told Mira so many wild stories of wall climbing, cave crawling, sky diving, and so many other things Mira didn't believe him. Ark knew that some of the vacation pictures were sent out to the former Lyoko members by his parents. If Samantha, who Ark and the new Lyoko members now knew was really Sanne, had some of the pictures he'd win a twenty Euro bet with Mira. "Just don't let them get you alone. They have these wild stories they tell." Ark has to fight not to laugh knowing the stories were real.

"More wild then sky diving and having your first chute not work? Or scuba diving in the Kokomo's and seeing a shark bite a fish in half."

"A lot more." Ark smiles to keep himself from laughing. "I can tell you them, my parents told me the stories time and time again." They get to the Hermitage and Ark knocks on the door. "Hello?" He knocks again. "I know they're home, I saw Jim leave Kadic after work."

"Maybe they went out, to eat, or something."

"Doors unlocked." Ark walks in. "Samantha?! Jim?!" No response. "Well, I think I know where they'd be."

"We're breaking and entering, that's wrong."

"We didn't break anything and they know me." Ark goes into another room and opens a cabinet. He looks through a box and finds a hard covered folder. He opens it up and hits the jackpot. "See? Sky diving, there's my dad." He shows Mira a picture his mom had taken while they were falling to the Earth.

"Wow, hey, he has a purple spot in his hair." She looks at Ark's. "His is bigger."

"Yeah, whatever. Here's us at the Mackinac Bridge, my dad got us permission to bungee jump since it's normally illegal. This got us in Xtreme Sportz Junior." He shows her the picture.

"Dang it, this means you win the bet." She digs some money out of her pocket.

"You can keep it if you go to the opening dance with me." She smiles at him.

"Ok." They put the picture album away and leave. Ark wonders where Samantha and Jim are.

"Ok, turn to the right." Sanne has a pad of paper out and is sketching. She has Dante posing through her monitor. She was wondering what he would look like if he was on Earth and was now taking her chance to find out. "Ok, raise your chin, there." She continues to draw when there is a knock on the door. "Hide!" The screen closes. "Who is it?"

"Sanne, it's me." Krieger opens the door. "Who were you telling to hide?" Krieger closes the door behind him.

"Oh, Dante. I was using him to draw my newest amateur piece." She shows Krieger her progress.

"Well, I'll go then." Krieger starts to make a quick retreat.

"No, what did you want?" Sanne puts the drawing down. "I'll go to the gym and train with you. Hand's starting to get a cramp anyways."

"No, I was just, if you want to we can." Krieger had homework to do, the same as Sanne's, but if she wanted to train he'd do it.

"Need help on homework? You don't have to be embarrassed." Sanne smiles. "I was working on it before but had to take a break. All the numbers start to get mixed up if you keep at it to long."

"Ok, I'll go get my stuff." Krieger goes to his dorm room. After a few minutes Sanne gets worried and calls him.

"No answer. But if Xana was attacking the Super Scan would tell me." She goes to her computer and brings up the Super Scan. "Turned off? But, I didn't do that. Dante?" A screen comes up and he appears. "Did you turn the Super Scan off?"

"No Sanne I did not. I thought I noticed pulsations but the Super Scan did not alert me of an activated Tower so I thought I was imagining things."

"Activating…" Sanne starts the Super Scan back up and it soon finds a Tower. "Not what I needed. I'll call the others and see you in the," She looks at where the Tower was. "Desert Sector."

"I will be waiting at the Way Tower." The screen closes and Sanne turns her computer off. She calls Skitz.

"Attack, he got Krieger already."

"Ok, be at the Factory?"

"Of course, is Ark there?" Sanne was already running down the stairs of the dorm building.

"No, he's off with Mira somewhere. I'll call him." They hang up. Skitz dials her brothers number. "Ark, you know who is attacking."

"You don't have to say you know who." Mira hears Ark.

"You know who? Does your sister not like me or something?" Mira and Skitz had talked in class and didn't think Skitz didn't like her.

"Its not that, it's the thing I have to do." Ark hangs up. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Why can't I come? I thought you said you were going to talk to them about letting me join your group."

"You have no idea what we do. If you did, well, you wouldn't be so eager to join us." Ark hadn't told her the stories, any of them. He knew if he did he'd tell her they were real and being who he was would show her the Factory. "I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok, bye Ark." She kisses him on the cheek. He runs off towards the school's entrance. The sewers were still covered by cement. The city had started dealing with the vandalism, but not all of the covers were cleaned yet.

In a cold concrete room Krieger wakes up. He looks around and sees two people tied up and gagged. He spits his gag out. "Samantha? Jim?" They don't move. "Xana, oh crap, if they wake up, what will they think?" They had to keep Xana escaping a secret. They couldn't let their parents, or Sanne's grandparents know. They had fought for years and they never would have to fight again. His friends could handle Xana, he was weak, they could beat him again without having to interrupt the lives of their parents.

At the Factory Sanne is waiting for the others to get to the Factory. "Dante, did you find out how the Super Scan got turned off?"

"I believe Xana attacked it first. He used his power to turn it off before he went after your friend Krieger." It was the best Dante could come up with. "Your friends are here." Sanne looks at the alarm system and seconds later it beeps telling her what Dante already knew. "I will see you soon Sanne."

"You're seeing me now." She smiles at him. "I know what you mean. Not exactly in person but it's close enough."

"How is the drawing doing? I would like to see what I would look like on Earth. I have a memory but it is not a nice one."

"What you will look like. I'll get you here sooner or later." Sanne hears the elevator working. "We're on our way." Dante nods and the screen close. Sanne brings up the Transfer Program as the elevator doors open. "Ready guys, in three, two, one." She starts the auto program and runs to the elevator.

"I'm sure Krieger is just fine." Skitz smirks at Sanne.

"What?"

"Nothing Sanne." The elevator doors open and they get in the Scanners seconds before the doors close.

Krieger is trying to get his hands unbound when he sees Samantha starting to move. "Samantha, help. If we get back to back we can untie each other."

"Krieger?" Sanne had spit the gag out and rolls over. "What are you doing here?" She looks around the room. "I, I thought…" Her eyes get wide. "Xana!"

"What? Xana? Look I'm not scared you don't need to tell me one of your stories. I know them all anyways."

"You should be." Sanne rolls back over and bites Jim on the back of the neck. "Get up," She bites him again getting a reaction. "I'm going to roll back over, untie my hands." She does and Jim fumbles with her ropes. Her hands are freed and she unties Jim then Krieger. "We have to find a way to get out of here then get to the computer. If Xana was able to escape the Tower and attack even with the computer off we need to get to Lyoko and get me to the Tower."

"Are you sure we're enough? If Xana is out he would send monsters to Lyoko."

"We can't call the others, I don't have my phone and I doubt he left yours."

"Um, don't worry." The two turn to Krieger.

"I'm sorry you've been caught up in this Krieger but we do have to worry. Those stories, they weren't just stories." Jim stops Samantha from saying anything more. "Jim once we beat Xana we can just do a return to the past but right now we need help. He's the smallest, I think he can fit through the bars. Just give him a boost." Sanne was taking charge ignoring Krieger who had his hand raised.

"Samantha, or should I say, Sanne Hopper?" Samantha stops and put s a hand on her chest.

"What did you call me?"

"We know, they are probably on Lyoko right now with Dante." Krieger smiles but then becomes worried at Samantha's reaction. "Is she alright?"

"How, when I turned the computer off I never, I never thought you kids were responsible." Jim holds onto Samantha. "How did you guys find it? We never told you where the Factory was, or what the code was to unlock the elevator or the computer." Jim now wishes he had told Samantha about finding the computer on.

"Sanne, my Sanne, said her father told her after surgery. He was on pain medication and she got him to tell her."

"Your Sanne?" Samantha raises an eye brow.

"Not you, you are our parents Sanne."

"She deactivates Towers?" Samantha is curious about what the group had done. She could help them, she had to, they were just kids. Maybe she could get to the computer and do a modified return to the past to blank their memories.

"No, Dante does."

"Who's he? We don't have any Dante's at Kadic Academy."

"Xana's kid." Both Jim and Samantha react. "Don't worry he isn't evil. Xana couldn't control him and left him."

"But, Xana, I thought I felt him. I really did then, wait, when I went to the Factory it was turned off."

"Dante warned us you were coming so we turned it back off." Krieger was having fun with letting these two know that the others knew. "Oh, and Sanne, our Sanne, read Jeremie's logs and diaries. We know Jim isn't her real grandfather that Hopper was. Of course we know your real name, and what really happened when…" Sanne cuts him off.

"How long? Did you find it the first day you got here?"

"No, and Xana didn't escape until Sanne figured out how to unlock Dante from the Tower." Krieger puts his arm up when Samantha pulls her hand back like she was going to slap him.

"You idiots! It took them years to defeat Xana!" She puts her hand back down. "His power was enough to kill us all before Jeremie was able to trick him into the Tower. We're doomed, the others, why didn't you come to us?"

"Xana is nothing. I fought him hand to hand and it was a tie." Krieger smiles now seeing the surprise on Sanne's face. "He's mad at you, he said you drained the power of the Super Computer when you did the last return. We've handled him well enough so far. It shouldn't be long until they deactivate the Tower."

On Lyoko it was going to take a little bit longer then planned. The group was headed for the Tower when Xana had sent two Tarantulas and a pack of Hornets. "Ark, tell Dante how to use your disc so he can get to the Tower!" Skitz was blocking lasers with her clubs.

"Yeah, sure, if I have the time." Ark had the disc over his head to block the lasers from the Hornets. "Sanne gets these guys!" As long as they were there he couldn't attack the Tarantulas.

"I'm trying!" She fires laser beams at the Hornets but misses. The Hornets were to fast and agile. "I'm going to try something." Sanne thinks of her attack and concentrates. She wasn't sure if this would work or not but has to try. She opens her mouth and screams. Six beams come out, one hitting a Hornet while the others miss. "Scattershot, can't believe that worked." She had been thinking of what she wanted when she came to Lyoko. An energy attack, like her mom, but she didn't get it exactly how Aelita had it.

"Be careful you almost hit me!" Ark runs towards the Tarantulas while the remaining Hornets shoot at him. "Skitz, jump." She turns around and sees Ark running at her.

"Stupid plan!" She jumps anyways and lands on the disc. She swings her clubs, extending them at the last second, and destroys two Hornets leaving one left.

"Concentrate…" Sanne was trying to prepare another Scattershot. She hears a scream and opens her eyes to see Skitz being devirtualized back to Earth. "No, concentrate." She feels the energy build more and more then fires. Over a dozen laser beams come out destroying the last Hornet and continuing on hitting both Tarantulas. "It worked."

"It wasn't fast enough for Skitz." Ark brings his disc down and shrinks it down to a small disc. He attaches it to his waist then wraps his tail around it. "Dante, we need to get to the Tower."

"I am ready, the Tower is this way." Dante leads the last two members towards the Tower.

"Ouch, that burns." Skitz has burn marks on her skin where the lasers had hit her. "Need to wait for Sanne to get back." Skitz wasn't sure she was capable of scanning herself so sits down on the floor to wait for Sanne.

"Ok, almost, a little more." Krieger is being lifted by Jim to the barred window. He turns sideways and is barely able to slip through. "Don't let go!" He looks down and sees about a forty meter drop. "Ok, I'm going to try something." He crawls the rest of the way through and hangs onto the bars. "There's another window below us, I'm going to try something stupid."

"What?" Sanne and Jim didn't hear what he said."

"Nothing." He eases himself down, holds onto the edge, then lets go. He drops down about six meters when he lands on the window edge below. He lands off balance and starts to fall backwards. "Oh sh…" He reaches out and grabs the edge as he starts to fall. "Pull yourself up, you can do it, you can do it." He wills himself up and reaches out for the bars. He pulls himself the rest of the way up and sees through the window that the room has no door. "Ok, a way out, if not we're screwed." There was no way he could get himself up to the window again.

On Lyoko the three have seen the Tower and the monster guarding it. "Ark, I have an idea." Sanne crouches down behind some rocks. "How do you make the disc work?"

"I just think of what I want it to do and it does it." Ark unwraps his tail and takes the disc off his belt. It expands ready for use.

"Dante, get on it. Me and Ark will charge the Assassin. When he is firing at us you use the disc to get to the Tower." Sanne looks up over the rock. "Ok, on three."

"Wait, one, two, go, or one, two, three go." Sanne stares at Ark. "Well there are two ways to go on three, which one are doing?"

"On three, one, two, three!" Sanne leaps over the rocks and fires laser beams from her mouth while Ark runs at the Assassin.

"This isn't fair I don't have any distance weapons!" Ark dodges lasers while Dante tries to use the disc.

"Sanne, it is not working for me." Dante did what Ark said he did but got no results.

"Ark what's wrong with it!?"

"Nothing! He just has to think up," Suddenly the disc moves up.

"It is connected to Ark, not the person trying to ride it."

"Ark, command the disc to get him to the Tower!" Sanne fires laser beams when she is hit in the leg. She falls forward and rolls a meter. "Ouch, that…" She is hit with more lasers being sent back to Earth.

"Sanne!" Skitz sees a big red burn on Sanne's face where she had been hit. "That looks nasty."

"I can't open my left eye." The burn had sealed her left eye shut. "I need to get to the elevator so I can get to the Control Room." Sanne runs over to the elevator and takes it up.

"A phone, good, I can call them." Krieger, while looking for a way out, finds a phone. He picks it up and holds it to his ear. "Dial tone, ok, 555…" He calls Sanne. "Sanne?"

"Krieger! But how, we didn't deactivate the Tower yet."

"I got out thanks to Jim. You need to do a return, Samantha and Jim were part of the attack."

"It makes Xana stronger, can't you convince them it's a dream?"

"No they know, and Sanne will probably call our parents the second she gets to a phone." Krieger hangs up the phone when he hears a noise. "Hello?" Nothing. "Is anyone out there?" He walks out of the abandoned office and into the hallway.

"Go!" Ark sends the disc with Dante on it into the Tower. "Made it, just…" He is hit with a laser sending him back to Earth.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around him. "Sanne, can you hear me?"

"Yes Dante. I got a call from Krieger. We need to do a return."

"Ok Sanne, thank you for getting me to the Tower." A white bubble comes out and reverses time.

"Come in Krieger." The return had taken them to right before Krieger went to Sanne's room. "Its ok Dante, its just Krieger."

"Just Krieger?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're not someone who Dante needs to hide from." Dante stares out from a screen on the monitor.

"Well, can you help me with my homework?" Krieger had wanted to ask her something else but hearing he was 'just Krieger' annoyed him.

"Sure, come in. Dante," she turns to her monitor. "I'll finish the drawing later ok?" He nods and the screen closes. Krieger takes his bag off his shoulder and sets it down on the floor.

"I get most of it but like you said before, well, in a few minutes from now the numbers get to you after awhile." They work together on homework until it is finished.

**A/n Zeriam, your answer to the last review you gave, no Sissi is not that ugly. He only called her this because she is shallow.**


End file.
